A Bomb for Rei!
Kilala, Simba, Flower, and the Lost Animal Kids were tied to a mast while the thugs danced around the mast, singing. Thugs: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Professor Ratigan The world's most famous crook! Fidget danced around, as well. Fidget: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The cat is after Professor---'' But Ratigan conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Simba, Flower, and the kids. Professor Ratigan: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Terry, without his shirt and vest on, some tattoos all over his torso. Professor Ratigan: Will get a free tattoo Terry then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Professor Ratigan: Why, it's like money in the bank Simba, Flower, and the kids laughed. Professor Ratigan: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Simba, Flower, and the kids gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some thugs pointing to the plank. Professor Ratigan: The choice is up to you Thugs: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the thugs moved to a small narrow pathway, where Ratigan was at a desk with a feather pen, and Fidget danced towards him. Thugs: So come and sign the book Join up with Professor Ratigan Bill released Simba, Flower, and the kids, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Kids!" Kilala called, clapping her hands. The kids stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Kilala scolded. "But, Professor Ratigan is most insistent, Kilala." said Simba. "Yeah," added Lumpy. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Kilala reminded them. "Rei will save us." "Rei will save them, Fidget!" Ratigan mimicked, as he tickled Fidget under the chin with the feather pen. Fidget laughed as well. "Rei will save them!" Jeanette, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, professor!" Ratigan walked up to Kilala. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Rei." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Fidget said. Jeanette, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Ratigan said. And so far, back in the tree, Rei was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Rei, with love from Kilala Reno. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Ratigan told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Ratigan said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Fidget was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Fidget, as he held his wing in the air. "Rei Pan will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Ratigan said. "NO! REI!" Kilala gasped, as the thugs laughed. "So that's his plan!" Jeanette gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Jeanette was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Rei!" Jeanette said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Ratigan said, showing the kids his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Rei looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "REI! STOP!" Jeanette yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Jeanette. Look what Kilala left for me." said Rei, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Jeanette called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Rei shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Kilala, it's from Ratigan!" Jeanette yelled. "Ratigan?" Rei repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Jeanette yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Rei said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Jeanette grabbed the present and moved it away from Rei. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Kilala and the kids watched in horror as they thought Rei was gone. Ratigan took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Fidget said, as he took off his hat as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Rei emerged from the rubble he was in. "Ratigan. It was a bomb!" Rei said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Jeanette…" Then he gasped. "Jeanette Miller!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Rei went to find Jeanette. "Where are you, Jeanette?" Rei asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Jeanette? JEANETTE MILLER!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Rei moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Jeanette, are you alright?" asked Rei. Jeanette began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Rei, forget me. Go save Kilala and the kids." "Kilala?" Rei repeated, "The kids?" Rei climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Jeanette! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Jeanette moaned. "Don't go out," Rei pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Jeanette? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Rei shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction